Rebellious Moonburst
by VV Pinky
Summary: A strange vision of an unknown girl spins around Ezras mind. He soon after meets a strange girl, and he never thought that there's things more explosive than bombs… Well he was very wrong. It's Moondust. Rated M for Better safe than sorry (for now )! First Story here, so expect little mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

**Allright, Here I am! It's VIVI!**

 **Sarah: *drags Ezra* C'MON DON'T BE STUBBORN!**

 **Ezra: NO WAY!**

 ***sigh* Why is it so hard?! Anyways, ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE, so expect some typos because i cannot see them most likely! Anyways, DISCLAIMER DO YOUR WORK FOR MY FIRST STORY HERE**!

 **Disclaimer: VV Pinky does not own Star Wars Rebels, only the OC's in here**.

It's an usual day for the ghost-crew and Ezra is sitting in the common room, thinking about his last vision.

Mostly about a person he saw to be precise. Ezra wasn't able to see the face, but he saw one thing. It was a girl and it seems like she's important. His thoughts start to spin in his head, resulting in an bad headache.

He doesn't notice Sabine coming into the common room, but she notices him.

"Ezra? Are you allright?" Sabine asks. Ezra doesn't respond. She walks over to him.

"Ezra? You in there?" she asks again waving her hand in front of his eyes. Finaly he snaps out of his thoughts, noticing Sabine.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I was thinking about something…" Ezra responds.

Sabine sighs. "Are you allright? You seem like you have a headache" she asks. "I'm fine" says Ezra, not wanting to worry Sabine.

"Allright, if you say so…" says Sabine, knowing something is wrong with him.

At the same time on Lothal, a young girl is sitting in a field, watching some lothcats. Her brown hair is tied together to keep it out of her face, revealing a small scar on her forehead. Her brown jacket is ripped at her shoulder , leaving another scar uncovered. She takes it off and ties it to her waist. Her white tanktop seems worn out.

"One more day to wait, then I will get myself into trouble again" she whispers, laying down in the grass.

She had been messing with the empire for a long time, just for fun. But lately it's feeling different, as if something in her tells her to do it, as if it is her duty.

The Girl stares into the clouds, seeing a ship she knows very well. "Vizago! Maybe he has something to do for me!" she says.

She stands up and runns to a rock formation where Vizago usually hides his ship when he does buisness. She reaches the rocks nearly the same time Vizago steps out in the open.

"Doing buisness again?" she asks smiling. Vizago turns around with a suprised expression on his face.

"It's you? I heard you messed with the empire again" Vizago says.

"Yeah, had something to do. Are you meeting someone again?" the girl answers. Vizago nodds.

"Isn't it obvious? Anyways, if you show up, you want something to do, right?" Vizago says. The girl nodds. "Yeah."

Vizago scratches his head. "I don't think I have something for a child like you" Vizago says.

The girl growls. "I'm no child!" she exclaims. Vizago rolls his eyes.

The girl runs over to him, full of rage. Vizago jumps out of the way.

"Okay, okay! I got it! Now cut it out, Sarah!" Vizago says annoyed. Sarah stands still.

"Allright, you got something or not?" she asks annoyed.

"No, I don't. I got no mission for you" Vizago says.

Sarah sighs. She actually needs some credits. She then realizes another ship coming this way.

"They are late! I should really not trust that Kanan **anymore** if they are late again next time" Vizago says, rolling with his eyes.

"Oh c'mon!", Sarah tries it again, without success. The two of them start to argue.

As the Ship lands, Sarah feels something strange. She gives up arguing and leaves without any mission. "I'll just mess with the Empire early", she decides and starts running towards the nearby town.

At the same time the ghost crew exits their ship. Kanan seems confused. "Hm? Is something wrong, Kanan?" Ezra asks.

Kanan sighs. "Just felt something strange, that's all" answers Kanan the question, walking over to Vizago, noticing the girl that's leaving.

"Sorry, this brat sometimes really goes onto my nerves… Why are you late Again?! Explain yourself!" Vizago demands. Kanan sighs again.

Ezra keeps a look on his surroundings. He notices that the girl stops in her tracks, turning around, facing them. Her green eyes seem to be glowing in a weird way. She seems familiar to Ezra, even though he never met her before.

She looks up to her sky, as if she is expecting something to happen at any second. Her Face expression changes almost instantly from nervous to shocked.

Ezra looks up too, curious about what the girl sees. But before he sees it, he hears it. TIE's.

"OH COME ON!" Zeb yells frustratedly.

Vizago quickly leaves the place with his ship, leaving the crew and Sarah behind.

Hera quickly orders them to get to the guns. "What about the girl?" Sabine asks, who noticed her too.

"That freaking smugler leaves everything behind on me! OH COME ON!", Sarah screams annoyed.

 **This should be it for this first chapter! I really hope you like it, and- *dodges Moondust-Explosion* KARABAST! SARAH!**

 **Sarah: Now I'm talking! Reviews are aprechiated. One question, do you need that disclaimer-thingy in every chapter? Thanks for telling us and may the force be with you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah: C'mon,Vivi! Let me use the Wa-**

 **Vivien: No, Sarah! I'm not using the wand, well… yet… *looks over to the story-Sarah***

 **Sarah: Then what will she use?**

 **Vivi: Just watch! *giggles* Anyways… Thanks for telling me guest. I really appreciate the support ^^. Now… DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: The Author of this story does not own star wars rebels.**

 **Ezra's POV** :

The girl growls, looking up to the TIE's. "I'll show you that i'm the one messing with you, not the other way 'round!" she growls.

Zeb pulls me by my shoulder into the Ghost.

"But what about her?!", I ask.

Zeb rolls his eyes. Then his Jaw drops, and I look back to the girl. Within seconds she climbed up one of the big Rocks.

"What?!" I say shocked. What is that crazy Girl up to?!

 **Sarah's POV** :

I don't take my eyes of the TIE's, following them in every movement. They turn around, and I already know they are aiming at me. With a jump over to the next Rock I dodge the first shots, grabbing my bag of moondust. I dodge another pair of shots, jumping back on the original rock. I test the wind conditions. "Perfect" I mumble, opening the small bag and taking a little bit of it.

I cautiously wait for the right moment, again dodging the shots of the TIE's. Then I release the sparkling silver dust into the air. Now everything depends on my luck, and it's usually not on my side. But this time I'm lucky, and the moondust gets sucked in the engines of the TIE's. Just seconds after, they explode into two balls of fire. "Too easy…" I say, smiling.

 **Ezra's POV:**

I don't believe what I just saw, and it seems like neither does Zeb. "Did you see THAT?!" shouts Sabine through my com. I still stand there with my jaw wide open. "HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?!" yells Zeb now.

I watch her, as she jumps down the rocks, not even flinching. Now I am very confused. I hear the others coming from behind, discussing wildly. "Shut up and just LOOK!" I yell pointing at her. She is packing up a little Bag, taking out a little sparkling dust, but putting it pack in again afterwards. She then hangs it onto her bag. "Who is that?!" as Sabine, who is confused.

The girl looks over to us, and her green eyes seem to glow. She might not have realized that we are still here. Everyone is silent. The one to break the silence is Chopper, that stupid astomech, and the girl raises her hand. "Sorry, this stays secret…", I hear a voice, as if that person is right next to me. She raises her hand, and the last thing I see is a white flash of light before everything goes black.

 **Sarah's POV:**

"Sorry, this stays secret…", I say, before knocking them out with a simple spell. I immediately feel overwhelming tiredness, but I force myself to stay on my legs and start running away. Every movement feels like an extreme challenge, and I nearly give in. But I somehow manage to stay up and keep going.

This exhaustment is something completely new to me. What drained all of my powers? This so weird! Then I feel a strange pull back. "Oh no, did I accidentally pull the spell to strongly?!", I realize in shock. If I measured the spell too strong… That might- "I got to make sure they are all right" I say, turning around and going back.

When I finally reach the rock formation, I realize what was pulling me back. It was my instinct telling me I just left them there. The empire is here. I hide behind one of the rocks, listening what they are saying.

"-found some strange dust on the ground, that definitely does not belong here" says a voice that is clearly filtered by a stormtrooper-helmet. "Yes, indeed. This does not belong here. Seems like our little Moonburst was here", says a feminine voice. It seems pitched up. She laughs, and it's creeping me out. "Sadly, she seems to be gone, but we got something else to retrieve for the emperor… What do you say, agent Kallus?" she continues, and my hearts feels like it stopped for a second.

"The boy won't make it from the look of things. Too bad, but can't do anything ab it. Let's grab the rest and get out of here" the familiar voice of the ISB-agent says.

My heart drops. because of me they got captured. What kind of Idiot am I? I wait until I hear them getting way. I can't do anything for them, at least for now. When they finaly come out, I realize what had happened. They set their ship on fire and just left it there. Idiot. I run over to the ship, looking for the boy they were talking about. Where is he? Then I realize they must have left him in there to burn to death! "OH NONONONONO!", I yell, quickly trying to think about something that could stop the fire. "Here goes nothing!" I say, trying to calm down.

"I'll use Ice and the heat to stop it" I say, sending an ice beam over to the ship, clearing out a path inside. I cover up my face, going in. I can feel his presence, but its weak and fading. I look around, finaly finding him and dragging him out of the fire. "Geez, what now?" I ask myself. I turn around to the boy. His face is black from the ash. I try finding his pulse, struggling to find it.

I already think he's dead, when I find it. It's fading away. "Not while I'm here!" I growl, focussing every little bit of my limited magic to helping him, not caring about how weak I am already. "It's my fault he's in this position, and I'll make sure he'll be fine", I growl, realizing this might have been too much.

I feel the numbness climbing up my legs. Too much. Then I hear the boy cough weakly. "at least he's allright…", I whisper, already feeling way too weak. I break my concentration, realizing I can't do anything more without harming myself. When I look back to the ship I realize that some of my magic must have gone the wrong way, somehow extinguishing the fire. "Allright, that's gonna be a long Mystery to solve for me…"

I sigh and turn back to the boy. But wat made me nearly kill him? I don't understand… I think I lost control of the spell…

At the same time, on a star destroyer in the orbit of Lothal…

 **Sabine's POV:**

My body feels numb. My head hurts. What happened? I slowly open my left eye. I immediately realize I'm in a cell on an imperial star destroyer. I struggle against the Interogation Table I'm tied up to. Oh great.

It's very quiet in here, and I can hear the footsteps of someone approaching the cell. The door opens and reveals a familiar face. It's that damn Inquisitor me, Ezra and Zeb met back then, that one with these freaking out probes. At least it's not shark-face. The mirilan approaches me alongside agent Kallus, who stepped in the cell behind her.

"Well well, hello again" the inquisitor says. I growl. "Not cooperative I see? At least tis should stay easy" she says, coming closer. I struggle against my restraints. "Too bad the boy is not here anymore… I think he woud've been even more interesting to break" she says, grinning. "What do you mean?!" I yell in her face. She grins even wider, seeming to enjoy this. "Your friend is dead, mandalorian" agent Kallus says with a cold voice and an evil grin. My heart drops. NO NO NO NO NO! "Your mind tricks won't work, that's a lie!" I growl.

"I'm afraid it's not, or else I wouldn't be wasting my time with you…"

 **Poor Sabine, I'm gonna have to keep her hanging like that...**

 **Sarah: but what's wrong with her magic?**

 **Well Sarah, this is simple. Some people might think this could make her OP, so i keep her abilities down to make her interesting. And second, if she could do anything easily, then it would be boooring! I will quickly explain how The Magic you just saw works in the star wars galaxy (This is how I imagina a counterpto nightsister Magic...)**

 **Sarah: C'mon! Just let them find out as the story continiues!**

 **Allright! *sigh*So for everyone who worries about that character. she should stay interrestig and as realistc as a world with magic can be ^^**

 **Sarah: You made her boooring, Vivi!**

 **No, I didn't, Sarah, now shut up. Thanks for your support on this! May the force-**

 **Sarah: AND THE MOONDUST!**

 **-and the moondust be with you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone. Vivi is back from a serious writers block. Sorry to keep you all waiting. But I'm back with the (way too short) new chapter and an answer for a question from the rewievs :3**

 **Anonymus Noob the 2nd asked if there will be sabezra. I haven't planned out that far in the story yet to tell if there will, but I'll try to tell it early xD Don't expect too much tho, as I'm no good at Sabezra xD**

 **Sarah: Now that this is sorted out... DISCLAIMER DO THE WORK!**

 **Disclaimer: VV Pinky does not own Star Wars Rebels.**

 **Sarah's PoV**

I quickly try to find a way to help his friends, and I fail miserably. My mind seems clouded, keeping me from concentrating. I take a look at my left wrist, seeing that damn bracelet I can't take of. "Was it you, you stupid thing?!" I ask it, clearly starting to get a little crazy. I decide to go a little away, feeling too guilty to stay beside him. Suddenly, I see how the boy starts to move, coughing badly. He slowly opens his eyes. I look away. It's still my fault that his friends are in the hands of the empire. Damn you Secret of Moonburst, why is this so hard to keep under controll lately?

"Wha-" I hear him asking confusedly. "Where are the others?" I just sit there in the grass, staring off into the distance. I hear his footsteps. He's allready back up? Woah. Was that me? I just don't know. "Who are you?", he asks, grabbing me by my shoulder. I turn around to him. "I'm the one that caused your friends to fall into the empires grasp!" I spit, standing up and turning away from him. Why is all of this happening to me? I struggle in keeping my tears away. I hear him sob. I turn around, realizing that he collapsed to the ground. I feel so sorry. "Why am I standing here, I got to help them!" I say, suddenly confident. He looks up to me, asking silently what I mean with this. "That means I'll help you to get them back" I say, smiling now. He sighs. "And how do you intend on finding them?" He asks. "I don't know how, but I got an Idea. Do you know how to flly that thing?" I ask pointing at the ship.

 **Meanwhile, back on the star destroyer...**

 **Kanans POV**

Screams hall throughout the hallway and I clearly identify each and every one of them. Sabines high cries of pain. Zebs shouts and yells. Heras long yells, way lower than Sabines but still. But I can't hear Ezra. I try reaching out to him through the force but I can't feel his presence on the ship. It feels like noones here with me on the ship. I can't feel anything in the force. I'm loosing faith. What did they do to him ...?!

 **This went bad, right?**

 **Sarah: You can do better, Pinky!**

 **Lile I said, the writers block is still kinda here! I'm not perfect xD now anyways, thanks for all of your patience. May the force and the moondust be with you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start, I'm sorry if it goes too fast, but Its hard to progress slower. Anyways, thanks for all support on this! And now, DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: VV Pinky does not own Star wars Rebels**.

 **Sarah's PoV**

"By the way, I never properly introduced myself. My name's Sarah, but my friends tend to call me Moonie" I say, while checking the control panel of the ship. "Damn it, that thing is fried. That's gonna be some annoying repairs" I state, turning around, realizing the boy was just sitting there. I sigh. "Not very talk-active today, huh? Allright, I'll shut up."

I quietly start repairing the things with everything left, what isn't very mutch. "OH COME ON!" I yell frustrated, as I realize that my effort is useless. "Ezra." I hear a whisper. I turn around, finding out that he sat down on one of the seats and is staring somewhere. And he's talking to me. "My name is Ezra."

I give up. "What we need is someone experienced. I can't hide the ship for too long, I don't have enough strength or practice" I admit, looking at the annoying bracelet thats stuck to my wrist. "Stupid piece of metal" I grumble, sitting on the pilots seat.

"What is that thing, anyways?" Ezra suddenly asks. I sigh. "It's a long story and it's not the right point in time to explain. We have to move" I say. "Before we'll get even more problems..."

I'm more than happy to get out of the ship, old memories of flying still making me wake up in the middle of the night due to my nightmares. After hiding the ship under one of my ilusions, we start going towards Jhotal. Ezra is walking right behind me, and we're heading to one of my usual spots where I hide lot's of junk and stuff. "There should be a quick way there" I say. I pull off some of the junk and uncover one of the speeders i sometimes steal from the idiotic bucketheads. It's just hilarious if they try to catch up with me and I just dissapear into the distance. "Hop on, and off we go."

Jhotal isn't that far away, and in a matter of minutes we reach Jho's Pit Stop. I put the speeder at its usual hiding spot and gesture Ezra to follow me inside. It's very quiet in the Pit Stop today. "Strange.. Where is everyone?" I ask confusedly. Jho sighs. "Hello over there. How 'r ya doin'?" Jho greets us, not answering my question. "Most likely after one of the new bounties, 500'000 credits for a certain twi'lek" he informs me. I groan. I know that twi'lek too well. "Why can't Cira just keep out of trouble for once? At least it's gonna be pretty much impossible, she perfectionated her ilusion skills" I tell Jho and he chuckles. "Going on the nerves of the empire again?" Jho asks. I shake my head. "Too much to do. You haven't seen D'hara o'Loni, have you?" I ask him about a certain pilot that usually tends to save my life once in a while. Jho shrugs. "She wasn't here today, sorry" he tells us. "Who's D'hara o'Loni?" Ezra asks. "She's our ticket to your friends. Thanks anyways, if she stops by please tell her to meet me as soon as possible" I say. Jho nodds. "Whatever you two are up to, I wish you good luck" the ithorian says.

I sigh as we leave the pit stop. We haven't really made any progress. "What now?" Ezra asks, as I suddenly feel watched. "Oh no. Not again!" I yelp, as we two are being surrounded by a group of creeps that make my blood freeze. No. NO. NO. NO. NO!

I hear the creepy laugh that haunts me in my nightmares. The pain, darkness surrounding me. The muffled voices. Unknown hands grabbing me and forcing me to the ground. NO! SNAP OUT OF IT! Not this time! I'm not going through all that again. "Well, if it isn't you. You made it far, but nobody escapes" says a rhodian. His dark green skin reminds me of venom. "You're wrong" I growl. Ezra is standing right behind me, ready to block off any attack. "You might have fried the circuts of the tracker, but it weakens you. You are too drained. One spell, and everything is gone. And who is that? Nah, whatever. 2 for 1, what a discount. GRAB THEM!" The rhodian gestures over to us. His 'hunters' charge at us all at once. What now?! _HELP_!

At the same time, at a secret prison of the empire, someone snaps out of the hypnosis, finaly regaining self control.

"What-" he says, struggling against the interogation table. "What woke me? It sounded like... " he thinks, as he hears it again, a ring, clearer than before. "Is that you, Sarah? Are you still out there, my little sister?" ' _Dan_?'

 **And you're hanging! Kinda. Anyways, how many OC's are there yet? Sarah, ehm, Cira, D'hara, Dan and that goddamn Rhodian I can't get a name for (and will most likely never get one). The last part of Sarah's view was hard to write, because something in me is hesitating. Geez.**

 **Sarah: And you are taking forever to invent male names. For Cira and D'hara you had 10 Seconds each.**

 **Cira is her Nickname, and D'hara? I dunno. I might have read something where that Name was mentioned, but i can't really get where... Anyways, Reviews are aprechiated. Thanks for reading and until next time...**

 **MAY THE FORCE AND THE MOONDUST BE WITH YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello eve-**

 **Sarah: Oh holy karabast, not that! Before she does anything stupid, I'll take control.**

 **What? I didn't do-**

 **Sarah: Shut up!**

 ***sigh* Anyways, she wrote this on the laptop again, and he's still cutting off letters and words. Geez. Anyway, without further redo, let's jump right back in at the last chapter! But not exactly where we left off, there's a certain POV Pinky forgot to take in.**

 **I DID NOT FORGEEEEEETT!**

 **Sarah: Shush, now one last thing before we let the disclaimer do its work. Thank you very much for all your support on this! It was my idea to do this one without a POV to check how this looks and feels like. And now, DISCLAIMER, do your magic!**

 **Disclaimer: It's no magic, it's- never mind. VV PINKY DOES NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS!**

 **Why three exclamation marks, disclaimer?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know...**

In a long, cold hallway of the imperial star destroyer over Lothal are the only sounds you can hear are the sound of electricity sparking through the air and screams of pain. The only person who heard them were the guards and certainly the prisoners themselves. Sometimes the screams disappear with the buzzing of the electricity, only to return seconds after. The screams hall through the long hallway. The prisoners pain never seems to end, every time it seems to get even worse. And the worst of all, the imperials seem to find a new way to hurt him every time. Finally, the dark figure exited the cell, seeming to have gotten bored. The prisoner sighs in relief. 'Ezra', he desperately thinks, letting his head hang down. Multiple deep and painful cuts have been made into his face, on his arms, legs, practically everywhere. Dried blood stains his clothing and his brown hair is stuck to his face. 'Stay awake, Kanan' he thinks, desperately trying to find out what happened to his padawan. He struggles, but can't find anything. His eyelids become heavy, and with a sigh he drops into the abyss of unconsciousness.

"Seventh Sister, what has the jedi revealed? Did he break?" asks the fifth Brother, already having lost all of his patience. "The dark blade sadly did not work as good as we thought he would" she tells him with her voice filled with disappointment. "Well, at least it works" says one of the more unknown faces. His holoprojection walks through the room. His mask hides any evidence of an identity. "Hunter", greets the fifth Brother, surprisingly respectful. "This was only the first session. It's still no miracle weapon" he says with a very deep voice, before his projection disappears.

On the same time, back on Lothal, Sarah and Ezra are still surrounded. Sarah seems to be frozen in time, and Ezra desperately shakes her shoulder. "HEY!", he yelps, as she snaps out of it. Before she can answer, the first one attacks them. Instinctively Sarah pulls Ezra out of the way and punches the attacking one in the face. He stumbles back. From behind another one attacks, but Ezra quickly counters by jumping to the side and kicking him in his legs. The figure screams in pain and struggles to get back up. Over and over again the seemingly nameless attackers jump to knock out the two, but they are easily stopped by the two.

"You idiots! Do I have to do everything myself?!" the rodian growls, who is obviously the leader of them. He suddenly pulls out his blaster. He shoots, hitting Ezra. The boy screams in pain as he is shot in the shoulder and falls to the ground. Sarah growls and is about to attack him, as he aims at Ezra. "No wrong move or I'll kill him" he threatens. As she makes a step forward, he pulls the trigger and shoots him in the left leg. "I mean it!" he growls. Still aiming at the boy he slowly approaches Sarah, who is basically trapped. She can't see a way out, and she's not planning on going back _there_. The rodian is only a few steps away from reaching her, as suddenly the rodian stops dead in his tracks. A shot had hit him in the chest, going right through his heart. He falls to the ground, dead. The gang turns to the source of the shot.

A hooded figure pulls out the handle of something Sarah hasn't seen in about four months. It's a simple, but elegant handle, that actually can't be triggered without a certain keystone. The handle has a silver colour, with complicated runes on it. Without a warning a blade is ignited, with the colours of the ocean, shades of blue and turquoise. Swirls of light seem to be in it, but it doesn't glow like a lightsaber with a fuzzy glow around it. I'ts a sharp blade. A dawnblade. The hooded figure charges at the attackers and effortlessly slices through the arm of one of the people. The human screams in pain, dropping to the ground. In the next minute every last one of them gets stabbed, most of them dieing instantly after screaming from the pain. The ones left crawled away, desperately trying to flee. Blood is soaking the ground.

Sarah has moved Ezra into a more comfortable laying position, trying to help him. "Huh, you always seem to get into trouble, Moonie" the hooded person says, pulling of his hood. A yellow-skinned zabrak reveals himself. Sarah rolls her eyes. "It's nice to see you too, Cira. Now show your real face" she demands. Just seconds after the zabraks body shifts its shape, turning into a young twi'lek girl with purple skin and green eyes. She hurries over to her and the injured boy. "Who's that?" she asks, not knowing him at all. "A friend. Now c'mon, I could use a hand now" Sarah says, helping him sit up.

Minutes later, Cira, now disguised as an mirilian, and Sarah assist Ezra to one of Cira's hideouts. The boy groans as he carefully sits down on a chair. Cira already got a med kit, taking care of the wound on his shoulder. "Goddamn it! Where's my saber?" Ezra growls. He hadn't even checked what happened to it, realizing he most likely will never see it again. He groans. "Kanan's gonna kill me" he says, discouraged. "You laserbrain picked up a JEDI?!" says Cira shocked. "Nothing crazier than you and me" grumbles Sarah. "Now, where in the holy helix maxima of is freakin galaxy have you been?!" Sarah asks, upset. Cira sighs, giving up. "Didn't even think you would realize I'm gone at all" she says, and chuckles, while Sarahs Face turns into a dark shade of red. "Oh goddamn helix, you're not even better than that! Stop pointing at others if you are it yourself" she growls.

Ezra couldn't really follow their conversation. "Are you two always like that?" He asks. Sarah sighs. "did we just fight again…?" she says, realizing that she and her best friend had just started it all again. "sorry 'bout that" says Cira, slightly embarrassed. She continues to take care of wound. "Well, back to the saber thing, I don't see you getting that back too soon" Sarah says, starting to pull at the bracelet on her left wrist. "Could that goddamn thing just finally go off?!" Sarah groans an it just got tighter. Cira chuckles. "If it continues like that, your hand's gonna fall of" says Cira, amused about her efforts. "How long's that stuck there already? I stopped counting." "Dunno, not wanna think 'bout it" Sarah answers.

 **Sarah: And that's long enough! What do you think about it?**

 **Where did all the cool stuff go? There were lots and lots more blood and screams -.-'**

 **Sarah: remember, the 'school computer'-thing!**

 **Geez, why didn't I write this on my phone…?**

 **Sarah: Thanks for the control. This was so cool! Could get used to it.**

 **Don't get too comfortable. If the people want POV's instead, u won't sit on the writers chair for a looong time. Anyways where is Ezra?**

 **Ezra: *tied up to a chair* HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS?!**

 **LOTS more. *grins* Anyways, I hope you liked this! Should we keep this way? With the POV's? It's up to you. Now…**

 **MAY THE FORCE AND ALL MOONDUST BE WITH YOU! ALWAYS!**


End file.
